Perasaan yang Terpendam from Saint Beast
by Shireishou
Summary: Saint Beast OVA 2005 prologue, saat Rei dan Shin masih jd Tenshi kecil dan tinggal sekamar. Bagaimana hubungan kisah mereka dimasa lalu. WARNING! Shonen ai Story! Kalau ga suka sama crita jenis ini PLS DONT READ!


Rasa yang Terpendam

**Rasa yang Terpendam**

**Base :** Anime Saint Beast

**Central Character :** Rei (_uke_) dan Shin (_seme_)

**Time Line :** Saint Beast OVA 2005 prologue, saat Rei dan Shin masih jd _Tenshi_ kecil dan tinggal sekamar.

**ART : **double-g. deviantart. C om/art/Saint-Beast-Shonen-Ai-ShinxRey-56375257 (TANPA SPASI)

Sesosok tubuh anak laki-laki kecil sedari tadi nampak kebingungan mondar-mandir di perpustakaan khayangan. Sesekali ia tampak melongok ke arah rak buku, menelusurinya dari sudut ke sudut kemudian menghela nafas kecewa.

"Dimana sih buku itu?" Bisiknya putus asa. Ditariknya paksa setumpuk buku dari deretan rak 'kumpulan ilmu sihir pemanggil' dan dengan tergesa berjalan ke meja terdekat serta menjatuhkannya. BRUK!

"Tolong jangan kasar pada buku yang Anda baca!" Pengawas perpustakaan yang kebetulan melintas memberinya teguran.

Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum salah tingkah dan terdiam sampai sosok sang pengawas perpustakaan menghilang di balik rak.

Dia kembali menuju deretan rak "kumpulan ilmu sihir penyerang" dan kembali menarik paksa beberapa buku keluar dari tempatnya. Namun kali ini ia bertindak lebih lembut saat meletakkannya ke atas meja bersama tumpukan buku yang sebelumnya diambilnya.

Dihempaskan badannya ke kursi terdekat. Baju terusan merahnya yang panjang menjuntai ke lantai. Disambarnya sebuah buku dengan cepat. Dengan mata merahnya anak laki-laki itu kembali menyusuri kalimat demi kalimat di dalamnya secara tergesa. Sesekali menghela nafas karena tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Disingkirkan buku pertama dari hadapannya. Disambarnya buku kedua. Namun beberapa saat kemudian disingkirkannya kembali. Ia menghela nafas kesal.

"Kalau Shin pasti tau dan bisa cepat mencarinya." Ia bergumam perlahan. Namun ia mengelengkan kepala cepat. "Kalau aku bertanya padanya, bisa ketahuan kalau aku lalai mendengarkan penjelasannya." Ya... anak yang dipanggil Rei ini hendak berusaha menguasai sihir penyerang yang diajarkan Shin padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Masalahnya, dia lupa bagaimana jurus itu bekerja dan harapan satu-satunya adalah mencari petunjuk di perpustakaan ini dimana Shin mempelajari sendiri jurus itu sebelum mengajarkannya pada dirinya.

Rei tersenyum getir, "Harusnya aku mencatat apa yang Shin katakan. Cerobohnya!" Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Relung sanubarinya yang terdalam tak mengharapkan Shin kecewa padanya. Baginya, teman sekamar sekaligus sahabat baiknya di khayangan ini memiliki arti lebih dari _tenshi_ lain yang pernah ditemuinya. Ya... bagi dirinya, Shin adalah sesosok _tenshi_ yang cerdas, rendah hati serta santun. Berjuta ungkapan kan bisa diutarakannya untuk menjelaskan tentang sosok yang istimewa di hatinya itu. Namun ada getaran tak terjelaskan jauh dalam lubuk hatinya. Terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti oleh pikirnya yang masih polos.

Ia menggelengkan kepala cepat mengeyahkan segala pikir yang mengusik batin dan membuatnya terhenti melakukan apa yang seharusnya sedari tadi ia selesaikan. "Harus buru-buru, kalau tidak, bisa gawat!" Mata merah itu kembali bekerja menyusuri kata demi kata. Batinnya memburu untuk segera menemukan petunjuk itu sebelum Shin menyadari kelalaiannya.

Malam menjelang. Namun tumpukan buku yang makin tinggi itu tak memberikannya sedikitpun jawaban. Rei nyaris putus asa. Digaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Ya sudah, kulanjutkan esok saja!"

Dengan langkah lunglai ia menelusuri jalan setapak menuju kediamannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia tatkala melihat Shin sudah menunggunya di depan dengan wajah cemas.

"Kemana saja kamu? Aku khawatir sehari penuh kamu menghilang tidak memberi aku kabar sama sekali." Nada bicara yang menyimpan perhatian mendalam namun tetap menggunakan bahasa baku yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Ah maaf, aku belum menyiapkan makan malam!" Rei berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Shin dan berlari masuk ke rumah. Shin menggeleng-geleng heran.

Segera dikenakannya celemek dan mulai memasak. Shin menghampiri Rei dan berdiri di sampingnya. Rei terlihat salah tingkah.

"Lain kali, kalau mau pergi, setidaknya beri tahu aku kapan kau akan pulang. Seharian tadi aku cemas memikirkanmu!" Shin menatapnya lekat-lekat

"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?!" gerakan tangan Rei terhenti sejenak. Namun ia segera menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipinya.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir! Janji yah kamu tidak akan menghilang seperti tadi lagi." Shin menegaskan.

Rei hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat bahagia. Senyum tak urung tersungging dari sudut bibir merahnya. Orang terpenting dihatinya ternyata juga perduli dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Usai makan, Rei langsung beranjak ke tempat tidur. "Aku tidur duluan ya Shin. Capek banget!"

"Apa perlu aku pijit terlebih dahulu?" Shin menawarkan bantuan dengan senyum manis terukir lembut di wajahnya.

Rei salah tingkah, "Eng.. engga usah, aku tidur saja!" Setengah berteriak dia langsung melompat ke ranjang dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Dia berusaha menahan senyum bahagia yang tak kunjung beranjak dari bibir mungil itu. Namun hari yang melelahkan telah menguras seluruh tenaganya. Tak lama ia pun terlelap.

Shin duduk di tepi ranjang memandangi teman sekamarnya yang sudah tertidur kelelahan. Dibetulkannya letak selimut yang sedikit bergeser dari tubuh Rei. "Jangan menghilang lagi seperti tadi ya..." bisiknya perlahan. Meski dia tahu Rei tak akan mendengarnya, namun dia tetap melanjutkan bicaranya. "Perasaanku kacau sekali. Aku pikir akan kehilangan dirimu. Baru kusadari bahwa rasanya begitu sepi tanpa kehadiran dirimu." Dibelainya rambut Rei perlahan.

Direbahkan tubuhnya perlahan agar tidak mengusik Rei. Mata lembut itu menatap langit-langit. Dirinya menyadari rasa unik yang mengusik setiap kali menatap sosok kecil yang kini tidur di sisinya. Debaran istimewa saat mereka bersentuhan. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap bungkam karena ia merasa belum saatnya untuk mengatakan tentang perasaannya. Dipejamkan matanya erat sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur...

Shin bermimpi Rei mengejarnya, memeluknya erat dan tak mau melepasnya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu berat. Perlahan dia tersadar dari mimpi dan membuka mata. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia menyadai Rei tengah memeluk punggungnya sembari berbisik berulang2, "Dimana buku sihir penyerangan itu sih?"

Jantung Shin berdegup dengan kencang tidak beraturan. Ia merasa wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Rei yang begitu erat. "Rei... lepaskan..." Shin menggeliat berusaha menjauh.

"Buku... penyerangan... Shin..." Rei menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan mendarat di pipi kiri Shin yang sedang bergerak. Dan kuku Rei yang agak panjang menggores tipis pipi Shin.

"Aduh..." Shin terkejut tatkala merasakan perih sedikit di pipinya.

Akhirnya Shin berhasil menjauh dari Rei. Dia terduduk. "Apa sih yang dicarinya?" Pikirnya. "Sihir penyerangan? Ah... jangan-jangan..." Shin menimang-nimang dan memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Kau memang bodoh! Kau pasti lelah seharian tadi demi buku itu kan?" Nampaknya Shin telah mencapai sebuah kesimpulan akhir. Matanya meredup memandangi Rei yang tampaknya masih dibayangi mimpi buruk yang membuatnya tetap mengigau.

Keesokan harinya seusai sarapan, Rei segera menghilang lagi. Shin yang tengah menyiram tanaman terkejut melihat Rei tergesa berlari ke arah perpustakaan dan tak melihat dirinya.

"Aduh... lagi-lagi dia kabur diam-diam." Diletakannya penyiram tanaman itu ke tanah sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam rumah mengambil sebuah buku di atas lemari dan bergegas menuju perpustakaan.

Setibanya disana, Shin melihat tumpukan buku menggunung disebuah meja. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas kecewa yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara Rei.

Ia berjalan mendekat. Cukup dekat namun Rei masih terpekur dengan bukunya sehingga tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Buku yang kau cari, yang ini kan?" Shin mengangsurkan sebuah buku di depan wajah Rei perlahan. Rei terperanjat dan terlihat gugup

"He.. eh... ah iya... buku ini! Darimana kamu bisa tahu?"

Shin tertawa kecil melihat betapa paniknya Rei dan bagaimana sosok imut dihadapannya bersemu merah. "Sebenarnya tadi malam... "

Shin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi perlahan kecuali tentang luka yang didapatnya. Namun itu tak bisa disembunyikan karena dia menempelnya dengan plaster luka.

"Pipimu kenapa Shin?" Sekarang giliran Rei yang panik.

"Tidak apa-apa... Hanya sedikit... " Shin tak melanjutkan.

"Sedikit kenapa? Coba aku lihat!" Rei mendekat dan berusaha menyentuh pipi Shin lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa... lebih baik kita berlatih jurus penyerangan lagi daripada memikirkan ini." Shin berusaha tidak membuat Rei khawatir. Namun justru Rei terdiam dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ma-maafkan aku... aku yang salah... aku..." Anak laki-laki berhati lembut itu sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Shin meski mendung membayangi kedua pelupuk matanya. Perasaan bersalah menggelayuti batinnya erat. Memaksa kantung-kantung air matanya bergetar...

"Ssst..." Shin menyentuh bibir Rei yang hendak melanjutkan bicara dengan jari telunjuknya lembut. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa mengajarimu berapa kalipun kau mau. Kau tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Kalau kau seperti ini, aku juga yang sedih..."

Shin mengamit tangan Rei dan mengajaknya keluar dari perpustakaan menuju tanah lapang.

"Aku akan melatihmu. Biar aku hanya bisa sedikit, aku akan mengajarimu jika aku mampu. Kau bisa minta aku mengajarimu berulang kali sampai ribuan kali sekalipun. Aku tidak akan marah padamu. Kita akan berlatih bersama. Kalau aku tak mampu, aku akan minta bantuanmu. Kita akan saling mendukung!" Shin memandang Rei lurus.

Rei terdiam sebelum akhirnya berlari memeluk Shin erat sembari berteriak "Terima kasih Shin... aku sayang kamu!"

Shin terperangah. Detak jantung keduanya berdegup kencang bergantian... menyebarkan sebuah rasa bahagia yang tak terhentikan. Mereka tetap berpelukan beberapa saat. Menegaskan pada diri mereka sendiri tantang rasa yang mereka pendam selama ini.

Mereka tak mengatakan apa-apa tentang 'cinta'. Rasa yang ada dalam dada terlalu dini untuk diungkapkan. Perasaan ini terlalu lembut dan rumit untuk diucapkan oleh bibir mungil mereka. Setidaknya, mereka tetap menjaga perasaan itu tetap ada tanpa perlu diumbar. Hanya dirasa... untuk saling mengerti... untuk saling melindungi... untuk saling menyayangi... Setidaknya untuk saat ini...

**Ket :**

_Tenshi :_ Angel / Malaikat

**(20 Nov 07 Di kantor saat bingung mau ngapain)**

Dipersembahkan untuk penggemar Saint Beast esp anak2 forum Aaryn dan partner cosplay Saint Beast-ku. Thx a lot for everything!

Shin sebagai _Seme_ dan Rei sebagai _Uke_. Mereka memang bukan pasangan yaoi official di Saint Beast. Tp ada adegan yaoi mereka di CD drama. Akupun sangat menyukai keduanya berpasangan. Ahahahah Smoga ga terlalu mengecewakan fans Judas Shin atau jg Lucas Rei. Ini cm bentuk keegoisanku yg menginginkan Shin dan Rei ad hub asmara. Hohoho Maaf kalau aku salah menterjemahkan dialognya OVA 2005 Prolouge. Soalnya ga ada subsnya. Bahasa Jepangku kan pemula


End file.
